I Want You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Yang paling diinginkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun hanya Lee Sungmin seorang. A KyuMin Fanfic! BL story! Drabble! Flamers and Flames are allowed! LOL


**Title : I Want You**

**Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin a.k.a KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to God, themselves, their families, SM Entertainment and E.L.F. This story belongs to me.**

**Warning : OOC, drabble, don't like, don't read. Feel free to gimme some critics or flames but PLEASE DON'T BASH the pairing AND the characters.**

**A/N : Inspired by Alicia Keys's Song – If I Ain't Got You**

**.**

**~OOOO~**

**.**

* * *

_Kulihat banyak orang yang menginginkan gelar yang bagus dan kekayaan yang melimpah tiada tara—seperti Sooman-_seonsangnim_. Sstt, jangan beritahu dia kalau aku berkata seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku diceramahi seperti saat aku tidak sengaja menubruknya di kantor karena terlalu asyik bermain _Starcraft_ sambil berjalan._

_Kulihat banyak orang—khususnya wanita, ck—suka sekali barang-barang yang berkilauan dan bernilai jual tinggi seperti cincin berlian maupun intan permata atau mutiara._

_Ada juga beberapa orang yang sangat suka dimanja oleh pasangannya. Entah dalam bentuk buket bunga mawar merah darah yang menawan hati atau dengan sekotak coklat mahal yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna emas dan dihiasi pita perak bertuliskan _'I Love U'_._

_Serta ada juga tipe-tipe orang serakah dan tidak tahu malu yang ingin memiliki segalanya. Entah itu gelar, kekayaan, pasangan, atau bahkan dunia. Siapa yang tahu pastinya? Toh, aku juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan tipe orang-orang seperti itu._

_Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau miliki?_

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Posisi duduk segera kulakukan dan kemudian kusadarkan punggungku di sudut tempat tidurku. Kepalaku masih agak pusing karena semalam suntuk kuhabiskan untuk bermain _Starcraft_ kesukaannku di depan komputer ditambah lagi mimpi yang tadi. Kuingat lagi mimpiku, mimpi yang menurutku aneh sekali. Hanya seperti film dokumenter yang diputar saja. Coba kalau mimpiku tadi ada _'orang itu'_, pasti menyenangkan.

Segera kuraih jam weker yang dengan semangat 69-nya sibuk berkoar-koar dengan deringannya yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga dan dengan nafsu membunuh luar biasa, kutekan tombol 'OFF' pada bagian belakang jam weker bergambar _devil_ itu dengan kasar. Kulemparkan jam weker itu ke dalam laci meja kecil yang letaknya ada di samping ranjangku.

Kukucek mataku sebentar, membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamarku dan _roommate_-ku—Lee Sungmin-_hyung_. Nama yang terlintas padaku membuat seulas senyum menggantung di wajahku yang-ehem-lumayan tampan ini. Kulirik sebelah kananku—hamparan warna _pink_ tercermin dengan jelas di kedua biji bola mataku. Ranjangnya yang berukuran _queen size _ditutupi oleh _bedcover_ berwarna _soft pink _dengan gambar _ornament_ tanaman sudah rapi. Kedua boneka teddy bear berukuran jumbo miliknya juga sudah ada di posisinya masing-masing—di kanan dan kiri sudut ranjang.

"Minnie-_hyung_ sudah bangun, ya? Pasti sedang ada di dapur." Segera saja aku berdiri dan mulai menuju waftafel untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku. Kuraih handuk kecil berwarna biru tua untuk mengeringkan wajahku. Setelah berkaca setidaknya 20 menit untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi bekas air liur di sudut bibirku, benda-benda aneh yang menyelip di sekitar gigiku dan memastikan wajahku seterang bola lampu taman kota, aku segera keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi dalam berbagai bahasa (setidaknya aku mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dalam bahasa Korea, Jepang dan Inggris. Itu sudah disebut 'berbagai', kan? Hahaha…) ke setiap orang yang kutemui dari depan kamar sampai ruang makan yang letaknya ada di dekat dapur, aku langsung melihat siluet orang yang paling bisa membuatku bahagia, Minnie-_hyung_.

Kudekati dia dan kuulurkan tanganku—ingin cepat mendekap sosok itu dalam pelukanku—namun gagal. Dia keburu menengok ke arahku dan menciptakan kejutan listrik yang menggelitik relung hatiku karena senyumannya yang begitu mempesona. Bola mata kelincinya berkilat senang.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu… Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" dia bertanya padaku dengan senyumnya yang masih setia menggantung di wajahnya yang sangat manis. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nyenyak. Sayang begitu bangun aku tidak melihat Hyung. Jadinya, 'kan, aku tidak bisa memberimu _morning kiss_ secara langsung~" Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirku begitu aku melihat guratan merah muda menghiasi wajahnya yang putih.

"Pagi-pagi sudah gombal!" serbet sukses mengenai wajahku jika saja aku terlambat mengelak. Ternyata reflekku bagus sekali.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, "Siapa yang gombal? Aku, 'kan, berkata jujur~" dan segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'M'. Semburat di wajahnya semakin pekat. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa membalas kata-kataku. Aku menambah intensitas senyumanku. Kuraih pinggangnya agar tubuhnya merapat pada tubuhku, "Hey, _Hyung_. Tadi aku bermimpi…"

"Tentang apa, Kyu? Kelihatannya mimpi yang menyenangkan~"

Aku memeluknya, "Tidak menyenangkan. Hanya mimpi tentang apa yang beberapa orang inginkan—gelar, kekayaan, kekasih. Namun mimpi itu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu."

"Ternyata mimpi orang jenius itu seperti itu, ya? Hm… Lalu apa yang kau sadari, Kyu?" Minnie-_hyung_ terlihat antusias mendengarkan cerita tentang mimpiku. Dia memang begitu, selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi semuanya—apalagi aku.

Semakin erat aku mendekapnya, "Menyadari bahwa… Yang aku inginkan adalah Minnie-_hyung_. Yang harus kumiliki adalah Minnie-_hyung. _Jika bukan Minnie-_hyung_, semua yang aku miliki tidak akan ada harganya di mataku—entah betapa mahalnya hal itu. Hanya Minnie-_hyung_ dan yang ingin aku dapatkan, ingin kurengkuh dan ingin kucintai hanyalah Minnie-_hyung_ seorang…"

'_BLUSH!'_

Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar semerah Mr. Crab di kartun Spongebob. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Su-Sudah kubilang… Jangan gombal pagi-pagi! Uuukh! Wajahku pasti merah sekali!"

Aku tergelak senang. Ah, aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini. Sungguh sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tahan hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Mungkin banyak orang yang ingin memiliki kekayaan tak terhingga, memiliki impian jadi bintang terkenal, memiliki keingingan untuk cepat menikah, atau ingin makan coklat segunung. Tapi yang aku inginkan dan ingin kumiliki hanya satu, yaitu: Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

_**~OMAKE~**_

"Teuki_-hyung_, aku ingin ke sana untuk membuat sarapan, nih…" Kim Ryeowook—sang _Eterna Magnae_—mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tangan sang _Leader_ Super Junior, Park Jungsoo atau yang biasa kita panggil Leeteuk.

"Aku juga sudah lapar…" Shin Donghee ikut merengek.

"Dasar _dongsaengdeul_ tidak tahu tata karma!" Kim Heechul mulai menggerutu. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menghadapi _dongsaeng-dongsaeng-_nya.

"Biarkan saja dulu, deh. Jarang ada tontonan telenovela pagi-pagi~" Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung ikut berkomentar sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang manis.

"Kami lapaaarrr!" EunHae _Couple_ pun ikut merengek pada sang _Leader_.

"Haaah, sebagai _Leader_ pun… Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan tata karma bagaimana cara pacaran yang baik untuk _dongsaengdeul_-ku sendiri."

Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng dan Kangin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pasrah. Entah ditujukan untuk persetujuan terhadap kata-kata Leeteuk atau persetujuan terhadap pernyataan EunHaeDong yang mengatakan bahwa mereka lapar.

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

* * *

**Jujur posisi tempat tidur Kyu ada di kirinya Sungmin itu cuma asal2an Author aja. Author belom pernah masuk ke kamar KyuMin sih… LOL Yah, kalo ada misstypo ato typos kebangetan, harap maklum yah~ LOL Author lagi sakit mata, jadi ga bisa terlalu ngeh kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan begitu…**

**Lagu yang menginspirasi adalah lagunya Alicia Keys yang If I Ain't Got You. Lagunya bagus… LOL **

**Mind to review my FF, Readers? LOL**


End file.
